The Sons of Liberty (nation)
''Are you looking for the 2006 alliance of the same name? See none RP Wiki user page here: Allen bockisch Nation Information Sons of Liberty is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 234 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Sons of Liberty work diligently to produce Uranium and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Sons of Liberty is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Sons of Liberty has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Sons of Liberty allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Sons of Liberty believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Sons of Liberty will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government style A strong Federal system, who's main principle is to maintain peace and personal freedom, while stopping corruption at all levels. Leaders are elected by the people: No parties are present Chairman: The Chairman's role is similar to a President, but in wartime takes authority to easily run the nation. Council: The Council is a Congress the goal is to pass bills(which then go to the chairman and the judicial branch) to better the nation and help the Chairman make important decisions, the people elect their Congress members. Judicial Branch: The Sons Judicial branch is made up of 12 members whose job is to make sure the rights of the people are being upheld by the Government. The Judicial Branch has the power to appeal to the congress to impeach the Chairman or whom ever is doing wrong. Nation Background In the Beginning Warren Jarol formed the Democratic Communist Party of America with his friend Allen Bockisch, to help further the cause of the working class in his home state of New Jersey. The Party's membership grew greatly, which caused the Federal government to grow concerned. Then in June, The Federal government arrested Warren Jarol on a charge of conspiracy, the revolution was ignited; The Democratic Communist Party of America sprang into action attacking Federal Armed Forces all across the state, The Now General Allen Bockisch raised a small army to confront Government Forces, and attacked the Facility holding Warren. With Warren Jarol free, They took control of the situation and the Revolutionary Forces began to drive back the Federal Forces. On July 18, 2007, The DCPA declared its independence; And The Republic of Norris was born, and later on 9/24/2007 The Sons of Liberty was Founded. See artice New Jersry Marxist Movment agianst Federal Goverment humble beginnings A month after the Sons of Liberty was founded, a council meet in Liberty city to discuss the future fate of the Nation. After some time they agreed they needed a Chairman. They held elections to the general public. Allen Bockisch was elected because for one he fought as a general in the against the Federal Government Although he didn't belong to any political party, because the DCPA was disbanded after the Republic of Norris was established. With the new Chairman the Council continued to progress the nation a little too close to capitalism. After some time however the Chairman pleaded with the Council to change from Capitalism. As state by Chairman Bockisch at a Council meeting, "We are creating the same evil that we once fought against!" -Chairman Bockisch. He proposed to change the system anyway he could. Communism over Capitalism On 12/25/07 The Council with the help of the Chairman started passing laws into action to further it's progression into Communism with such laws as... 1. Abolition of private not personal property and the application of all rents of land to public purposes. 2. A graduated income tax. (Social security) 3. Confiscation of the property of all emigrants and rebels. 4. Centralization of credit in the hands of the state, by means of a national bank with State capital and an exclusive monopoly. (Nationalize Capital) 5. Centralization of the means of communications and transportation in the hands of the State. (Nationalize communications and Transport) 6. Combination of agriculture with manufacturing industries, gradual abolition of the distinction between town and country, by a more equitable distribution of population over the country. 7. Free education for all children in public schools. Abolition of children's factory labor in its present form. Combination of education with industrial production. 8. Extension of factories and instruments of production owned by the state. 9. Equal liability of all to labor. Establishment of industrial armies, especially for agriculture(minimal wage) By the start of the new year the Sons of Liberty was a full Democratic Communist nation. Building the Nation After the war against the Federal Government the Country was in ruin, Infrastructure destroyed, the New government had a major problem on their hands. The Chairman ask the Council to quickly nationalize all the Corporations to use their resources in building the massive amounts of infrastructure needed for the nation. The council at first a a little hesitant but they did. No more than a few weeks later the country started to quickly recover with amazing speed. Soon the Sons of Liberty began pumping out products that the country needed to support it self. Building the Military After the war against the Federal Government the Country was only protected by a small standing militia the threat of a large repercussion for the remains of the Feds where high. The council appealed to the Chairman for help. The Chairman then under law established The Sons of Liberty military Central Command or the SLMCC. The SLMCC created an Army, Marnie, Air force, National guard. The Sons of Liberty did not have access to any ship building facilities so they appealed to the Republic of Norris. The Republic of Norris and the Sons of Liberty came to a agreement that they would share the expense of the navy. Sons applicants shall go to the republic of Norris training centers for training. Today The Sons of Liberty today move to help it people anyway it can. The Chairman, Council, and the judiciary branch are working hard to secure the future of the people of the Sons of Liberty. The Military protects the country from any and all threat, weather in or outside of the country. Preamble of the Constitution We the people of this Revolution here by form this state out of the ashes of the old oppressive system; through the sacrifices made by of fellow revolutionaries on the battlefield, they have given their lives for such a necessary cause. From here on the Sons of Liberty is a independent nation in which no other government shall have any right to interfere with the politics of this nation. We form this Government with the guildence of the Communist Manifesto and through the teachings of Karl Marx. The Citizens of this nation shall be free and remain free at any cost until this nation is wiped off this planet. This Government shall do anything and everything in it's power to keep the citizens at all times free from terrorists, and any enemy of communist and agianst the Poeple of this nation and any allied nation. First Sons of Liberty Election In march 1st 2008 the Sons of Liberty held it's first elections. Everything including the Council, Chairman, judical, and the advisory board. Socialized health care Due to the rising cost of health care and the lack care coverage, the Sons Council came together on April 20th to debate over a possible healthcare program. After two days of tense debate the Council had agreed on a Socialized healthcare program. On April 24th 2008 Chairman Allen Bockisch publicly signed the bill on national TV and gave a short speech on the matter. "This government was formed for the people by the people and its time to show the people that we are still fighting for them." -Chairman Bockisch Starting at the end of April everyone young and old is entitled to this free healthcare system. Results -Council Alex MacArther, Henry Johnston, Thomas Porter, Eric Nelson, Amanda Forsay, Martin Sheckler, -Chairman Allen Bockisch -Judical John Cortez, Howard Gee, Josef Axeman, Domonick Henry, Janice Alan, Karl Comanche, Sons coat of Arms The Sons Coat of arms is very symbolic, the Star represents the Communist ideology, the 4 flags represents the flags held by the Revolutionary fighters and the blobs of red symbolizes the blood of the workers spilt in the revolution and under the oppressive system before. The Gear and Sword are the symbols of the Sons National flag. *Please note that We have NO affiliation with the Alliance Sons of Liberty Nation Pacts Republic of Norris: Communist brothers Pact Classified Republic of Norris is under the protection of The Sons of Liberty Events Sep 24 2007 3:32 PM: Sons of Liberty Founded Sep 24 2007, 06:11 PM: Joined TOOL Feb. 12 2008, Around 1:30PM: Left TOOL Feb. 12 2008, 1:45PM: Helped form the UDCS Wars Military Sons of Liberty Military The Sons of Liberty Military is comprised up of 4 main branches: Army, Marines, Air force and National Guard. (Note the Sons of Liberty doesn’t have any coastal areas.) Army “We are protectors of the Revolution” The Sons of Liberty’s Army is mostly comprised of volunteers, Minimal age to join is 16 but must have parents ok in order to join but they cannot engage in combat until age 18. Draft age is 18 to 45. The Army’s main goal is to protect the Nation from any internal or external threats weather it’s terrorists, organized crime, or another nation. Apart from the main army you have Army Airborne (paratroops,) Army Rangers, and Army Special forces. Marines The Marine corp in the Sons of Liberty are the best of the best. These are highly trained highly motivated soldiers. Trained to shot farther, go farther, and kill faster. The marines jobs are to protect the nation and to fight through the areas many rivers and marshes and in an event of an attack, to cross many lakes and oceans. The Sons Marine corp is the spearhead of the Sons Armed forces. The Marines Special forces are so top secret that any proof of it’s existence is destroyed. Air Force The Sons Air force is comprised of what the rest of the world may say outdated weapons. But the Sons do with what they have, and do it very well. Armed with their Revo-Sabre-16's and their SB-17 Liberty bombers they can fight with the best of them. With the Country quickly growing, we could be seeing the Air force becoming bigger and stronger than ever. National Guard “Pride of the Working Class” The Sons National guard is a protector of the nation and in case of an invasion are to back up the main Army. The NG’s main job in peace time is to provide protection of the many government building, military installations, help during national disasters and so forth. Navy The Sons of Liberty does not have a navy because it does not have access to ship building facilities, but in December 15th 2007 the Sons of Liberty and the Republic of Norris have agreed to share navies, because the Republic has the Shipyards but the Sons have the Materials. Any citizen that wishes to join the “Sons” navy goes to the Republic of Norris Training Centers. In a way the Navy is a joint effort. Both countries have naval officers and both country have control of the navy, which transports both countries armed forces around the world. Shadow Angriff Kräfte which means Shadow Assault Forces, is the Sons of Liberty's Special forces, not much is known about them except they specialize in anti-terrorism, hostage rescue and home land defense. SAK's Main goal to naturalize any in counrty threats such as terrorists attacks, drug trafficking, and other internal threats. Besondere Taktik Kräfte which mean Particular Tactics forces: are the spear head of any Sons of Liberty attack or defense. The BTK is like the SAK but the BTK works out of the country, but will back up the SAK if needed. The Taktik Kräfte is the Speznas of the Sons Army. They are usually the first to strike any enemy anywhere and they do it with impunity. Weapons OutDated Weapons Category:Leftism Category: Nations of North America nations] Category:Socialist Nation